Show 707 - The Mother Of All Bombs
Show 707 was recorded on May 26, 2017. Opening Gary and Dino began the show talking about Mike from Baltimore making a wooden bench. They address the skepticism expressed by some of the 3rd men about Monica. Dean discussed how difficult it would be to remotely order food for Frankie due to his favorite Chinese place not having easily understood English. They discuss minorities (or lack thereof) on the golf course. Listener Submissions * Marshal the Air Marshall did a song about French Fry and Mike Timpson referred to as "Chocolate Timpson" * Calm Bram does a song called, "Scotty" * Jose does a promo with French Fry's voice * Phone Boner submits a promo of Gary singing a parody of the Three's Company theme (0:44:11) and another one as well * Phone Boner submits one with clips talking about gayness * A Florida Auctioneer * An audio clip of serviceman discussing the drop of the Mother of all bombs * Frankie MacDonald A tug-of-war situation with the weather across the country. Frankie is excited to receive the Samsung Galaxy S8. April 24, 2017, is Frakie's Birthday! Celebrate Frankie's 33rd birthday. Monica is now Mrs. Wonderful. Ask Frankie * Brenden from Anaheim do you believe in Astrology, Frankie described what Astronomy is * Jesus from Lomita Micro Machines or Hot Wheels, Hotwheels and Gadgets * French Fry from Portland which superhero would you be, Spiderman Villan: Magneto * Danny Moore from Portland first grade teacher's name, Does not remember * Favorite Spiderman Toby McGuire or Andrew Garfield, Andrew * Adam in King City any surfers in Nova Scotia, Yes in wetsuits, Frankie has never worn a wetsuit * JT from Dallas play in Hockey Team, Ottawa Senators he would play center * Mike from Baltimore (pronounced it Bald-a-more), Weather in North Korea, it will be hot there is no YouTube in North Korea. He knows the names Kim family: Un, Il and Sung * Bobby tried to ask if he would ever give Frankie a Cincinnati Bowtie, the question was not related to Frankie * Caller 10 was silent * In-Studio Guest Aaron from San Fransisco asked if he is going to get married, Not yet, Frankie is not eliminating the possibility A clip from Frankie getting chased by "bees and Zombies" is played Guests * Mike Expressed disbelief in Frankie not knowing his Frankie's 1st-grade teacher Mr. Bobby's Neighborhood The Hut Life continues a few miles down the road. Bobby tells a story of pretending to be from the Shake Shack as a practical joke. He had to spend his tax return on rent due to having to move. Branksy's Blue Collar Brew Review 01:51:00 Calm Bram made a song about the New Glass provided by the "Marshals" E-40 Malt Liquor was described as "cloudy and weird", Gary says it tastes nothing like beer. Gary says it was pretty rough and he had trouble getting through it. In Studio Guest Aaron from San Francisco 02:00:00 * Discussions of the Mother of All Bombs. Enchiladas were enjoyed by Jose (also in-studio) and Dino. * Aaron said he was "creeped out" by Monica. * Description of the "Eiffel Tower" sex position Reaction to Monica aka "Momo" (Does Monica have good intentions) * First 4 caller's Good * Mike from Vegas think she has injured animals in her basement * Danny said Monica might know what she's in for * Caller 7 said Good Aaron called up his girlfriend live on the show, they discussed calling at the end of the day. Right before the questions were asked B said don't call me after the show, I'm tired and had a long day at work", inciting laughter from everyone. Ask B * Caller 1 had no question * Do you have a sister for Dino? No Answer * This is Bobby, can I put it in your butthole? No Answer * Mario Mumbles, best sex in a car or house? RV * Have you crashed a car (Moonburn Reference)? No * Juan in Seattle, leave the Drama for the Tom Leykis Show? No * Ed from Northridge, Do you swallow what's on the Menu? No Answer They discussed Paulina Gretzky and time Dean saw Wayne and Paulina. The Deep Fry A confused French Fry tries to explain how he fooled Fuckin' Bobby's mom by acting like he was the manager of Steak-N-Shake Snack Exchange Little Debbie Strawberry Shortcakes from Andy Beats from New York who did not ask for credit and even did a rap song about it which was played during don't be stupid at 04:28:10 Don't be Stupid Dino sang about B, implying she was sexually attractive. A clip of the "get money" boys talking about shoes was played. * A DUI results in the police discovering a drunk dog. Aaron accidentally says B's first name * Drunk Burglar Ronald Westly breaks into a home and fried chicken * Teens charged after allegedly trying to break into car with police officer inside *13-year-old boy accidentally shoots himself on Instragram live **This leads Aaron to talk about a Chris Rock routine, leading Dean to imitate Chris Rock. Aaron accidentally says her name again. *Man arrested for calling 911 dozens of times, threatening to kill dispatcher